A Mermale's Tale
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: The Witch of the Sea grants the Percy's request to explore the mysterious surface. However, along the way, the mermale falls in love with the Prince of Greece, Luke. The catch to everything? Percy must not fall in love… Lukercy.


**Summary: The Witch of the Sea grants the Percy's request to explore the mysterious surface. However, along the way, the mermale falls in love with the Prince of Greece, Luke. The catch to everything? Percy must not fall in love… Lukercy. **

**Main Pairing: Luke/Percy**

**Side Pairings (Not Official): Mentioned later**

**Warning: Slash**

**A/N: I hope you will enjoy my newest story for LUKERCY! **

**Inspired and loosely based on the Han Christian Andersen's novel, "The Little Mermaid."**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sea and the Surface

A mystical world existed that felt impossible to comprehend. Little creatures lived and roamed freely. Exotic plants sprouted to bring color. Indescribable scenery painted the world with beauty. Mountains, caves, volcanoes formed to add to its brilliance. Marvelous cities built within the world. Everything flowed with wonder. Limitless color filled the world.

A world known as the sea.

Fishes, dolphins, sharks, sea horses, starfish, etc… swam freely within the sea. Colorful corals and seashells decorated the world with color. Every city filled with bustling life, especially their capital, Atlantis. Mermen and mermaids lived comfortable within the sea. Their ruler was a fair and respectable man.

Life in the sea was fantastic and like no other.

A young merboy with flowing raven black hair and innocent sea-green eyes relaxed on the outskirts of Atlantis. His lean and slender body lain on the flat surface of a large rock. The milky white skin contrasted with the lustrous color of the rock. His beautiful sea-green tailed flicked against the current. His long arms were crossed behind his head as he stared upwards. A longing sigh passed through his pearly, plump lips.

Often times, when the young merboy had time to relax, he would come to this reclusive place and think. The ravenette would stare above because he wanted to see the world above. According to his father and brother, another world existed beyond theirs. He wanted confirm it with his own eyes. Curiosity often clouded his mind when the world, or as people named it, "the surface" was spoken of.

The ravenette removed one of his arms from behind his head and reached upwards, as if he was attempting to grab a hold of something. Another sigh was heard. The merboy shook his head to clear his thoughts because he knew he would never be able to see "the surface". Both his father and brother had forbidden him to ever go see it. Danger lurks above and for the sake of his safety; he shall never be allowed to.

All of the sudden, the ravenette snapped upwards in remembrance. Today…Today, he promised his father he would perform his new musical piece for the festival! Hurriedly, he removed himself from the rock and swam as fast as a bullet towards the royal palace in Atlantis, his home. The merboy was Perseus or more often known, Percy, the second prince of Atlantis. Rushing towards his destination, he knew he would be in plenty of trouble for forgetting such an important occasion.

Finally arriving at the palace out of breath, he rushed towards his room and quickly refreshed himself. He knew the order of performances; thankfully as he passed by the courtyard where the festival was held, there were still about 5 people ahead of him. Quickly, Percy brushed out his silky raven locks and made sure nothing marred his perfect milky skin. Taking in a deep breath, he swam out of his room and towards the courtyard. As he kept moving down the beautifully decorated halls of the palace, he hummed the tune he was about to play in his head and moved his slender fingers along with it accordingly.

Arriving at the courtyard, the ravenette smoothly made his way towards his father, Poseidon, the ruler of the sea and his older half-brother, Triton, the crown prince of Atlantis. His father's first wife, Amphitrite gave birth to Triton, but ten years later, a disease struck her, which led to her death. About ten years later, the ruler of the sea met Sally Jackson, a commoner and fell in love with her. Soon, they married and a year later Sally became pregnant. However, due to her weak physique, giving birth to Percy was too much for her body to handle. Minutes after she gave birth, she died.

Even after suffering through the death of two beloved wives, Poseidon stayed strong and showered his children with love, especially Percy. The second prince of Atlantis had no mother to raise him; therefore the ruler of the sea took on both roles to raise his son. Triton also showered his younger half-brother with love. He helped take care of the younger merboy and did everything he could to ease the load off his father's shoulders. Percy loves his father and older brother more than anything and would gladly do all he can for them.

Quietly, he continued to maneuver his way over to Poseidon and Triton. Both released a breath of relief and nodded their head in acknowledgement of his arrival. The two were worried Percy might have forgotten was still somewhere on the outskirts of Atlantis like he normally would be. Obviously, they were correct, but luckily the second Prince of Atlantis was able to remember just in time.

After a few minutes, the performer before Percy finally finished his act. The announcer said with a loud booming voice, "NEXT IS OUR VERY OWN PRINCE PERSEUS!"

With fluid grace, the ravenette made his way towards the center of the crowd. A lovely grand piano waited for him in the very middle. A huge smile embraced his lips as he sat down on marble bench in front of the piano. He flexed his long, slender fingers a couple of times before feeling the black and white keys of the piano. With a gentle touch, he began moving his fingers elegantly. A sweet melody flowed throughout the courtyard, enchanting every heart that heard the tune. As Percy continued to play his piece, his voice entered and intertwined perfectly with the music. Everyone became entranced by the magical tune flowing in the air.

At the end of the ravenette's performance, a loud cheer broke out from the crowd. Every single merman, mermaid, and sea creature had fallen in love with the wonderful performance. A bright blushed painted the prince's cheek as he said, "Thank you." He quickly made his way over to Poseidon and Triton. Both of them praised him for the spectacular performance he had given.

The ruler of the said in a gentle voice, "That was beautiful, my son."

"Thank you, Father," the second prince of the sea responded happily. He was glad his father loved the piece he played. In fact, he had written the piece on his own, so to hear praise from someone he looked up to made his heart swell with joy.

He sat quietly by his father and brother as they watched the rest of the performances for the festival. Soon enough, the whole event was over and everyone decided to either return home or socialize. As royalties, it was only polite and respectful to stay around and entertain the citizens that have come to enjoy the festival with them.

Quickly, night approached and everyone began to go home. The ruler of the sea and his children also decided to retire of the day. After all, the day had been rather long and tiring, but still fun.

The next morning came and Percy woke up happy and refreshed for the new day. He slipped out of bed and began to prepare himself for the day. Next, he went to the Dining Hall like he did every morning to have breakfast with Poseidon and Triton. Their family happens to be very close to each other and cherish the quality time they could spend with one another. When the second prince of the sea arrived at the Dining Hall, only his father was present and Triton was no where to be seen, which was weird.

The ravenette took his place next to ruler of the sea and greeted him. "Good Morning Father."

Poseidon returned the greeting with a smile. "Good Morning Son. Did you sleep well?"

The young merboy nodded his head and asked, "Where's Triton?"

The elder of the two responded in a serious tone. "We felt a disturbance from the Surface and Triton went to inspect it. He shall be back in a few hours."

Once again, the surface had been mentioned. It was obvious; the people of the sea did not want to associate with the people of the surface. Percy could never understand why. Sometimes he would hear wonderful and fascinating things about it, but other times, he would hear comments of disdain towards the surface. It often brought confusion to the ravenette as he never had a chance to even get a glimpse of the mysterious place. The more and more it was mentioned, the more he wanted to see it with his own eyes. He wanted to determine for himself whether the place was truly a wonder to love or a land to hate.

Percy was afraid to ask his father whether or not he could go because he knew what the answer would be a negative, but attempted to try anyways. With as much courage as he could gather, he asked, "Father?" Poseidon turned to look at this son. "Yes, Percy?"

"Umm… Would you ever let me go to the surface?"

An expression of shock passed through the ruler of the sea's face, but suddenly switched to a stern one. "No."

Percy asked curiously, "Why not?"

"Because the surface is a dangerous place."

"But Father! I want to see the place! I will not be long."

In a clipped tone, Poseidon said, "I forbid you to ever go to the surface. I do not want harm to come to you."

"Father!" Percy was becoming more and more exasperated. His choices were often controlled and he hated it sometimes. He knew that his father's and brother's intention are meant to be good, but he felt so constricted all the time. He begged, "Please!"

The ruler of the sea roared, "The answer is still a no! You are never allowed to go to the surface." The tone of the Poseidon's voice meant there was not room for discussion.

The second prince of the sea backed down knowing his father had become angry at this point and that they would not discuss the subject any further. In piercing silencing, the two ate breakfast and departed from the room as fast as either could only speaking minimal words to excuse themselves.

Percy left the palace and went to his rock on the outskirts of Atlantis, which was the same place he was yesterday. He laid down on the flat rock and stared upwards towards the surface. Curiosity racked his whole body. Honestly, he just wanted just a glimpse of the place. Thinking about his father's answer and the wonderful comments of the surface he heard made him only yearn to see it even more. However, one last thought determined his choice. _"What could be wrong with one glimpse? It would be so fast no one would see me."_

With that thought in his mind, the ravenette swam towards the surface.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review to tell me your thoughts please :)**


End file.
